


One night I will be the star, falling where you are

by amultifandommess



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amultifandommess/pseuds/amultifandommess
Summary: After a rough day, Al and Alicia share a moment during Al's watch. She finally opens up to Alicia and reveals some things about her past she haven't thought about in years.Kinda angsty at the beginning but I'll let you judge that by yourself.
Relationships: Althea/Alicia Clark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	One night I will be the star, falling where you are

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This is my first time writing in years. I've become kinda obsessed about these two and there's definitely not enough content so here's my contribution ! :) 
> 
> Please, note that english isn't my first langage so bear with me aha. I did my best to avoid any mistakes but we never know. Anyways, thanks for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)

Today has been a long day and all Al is longing right now is for some well deserved hours of sleep. Unfortunately she is on watch duty for the next few hours and honestly don’t know how she is gonna be able to stay awake alone in the dark. Their settlement is relatively calm and the night is becoming pretty chill by now. But she is prepared, she’d brought one of her jacket with her when she was preparing for her watch and hurries to put it on as she is getting very cold. 

It wasn’t particularly cold in Texas normally, but since a few days, the weather hasn’t been the best and it had mostly been raining constantly for the last few weeks. Not today though, and Al was glad. Today has been a beautiful day, actually, not too hot but the sun had still been there all day. It would’ve been a perfect day to enjoy and relax, just take the day off. But they were so busy, there was almost no time to relax and today was no exception. 

On the contrary, the documentary she is preparing is taking most of her time, her days mostly consist on following the others around and filming as much of their days as possible. But the documentary was lacking some actual content of them on the field, them actually helping people so when someone finally contacted them she was more than happy to do her job. 

So she hired Luciana, gave her a camera for the day and explained to her everything she was supposed to do, which basically wasn’t much. Just stand still and film everything that was remotely important for the documentary. 

And the least Al can say is that today had been pretty... interesting. But at what cost, they almost lost Morgan, just because Tess, the woman who called for help, refused to step a foot outside of her house. That, and the fact that her entire garden was, basically, a giant mine field thanks to her dead husband. 

Obviously, Morgan made a rushed decision and took his chance in the deadly trap. Al assumed that he couldn't stand being powerless anymore but, as of now, she still thinks his decision was highly stupid and that he could’ve gotten everyone, including Tess, at jeopardy, or worse, killed. Of course, he’d gotten himself stuck in the middle of the yard, his foot laying on one of the numerous mines that were still there. 

And obviously, Al couldn't just watch him risk his life without reacting. So when he stepped on the mine, she didn’t hesitate, gave her camera to Alicia and came his way, careful to follow his previous tracks. That’s what she does, or at least used to do when she was on the field somewhere in the middle of a war zone. Putting her own life at risk, without even thinking twice about it, to save her friends. Sometimes it works, but sometimes it doesn’t. And Al had already lost too much, she couldn’t let Morgan die as well. 

Everything ended up just fine, everyone was in one piece and Tess even agreed to come back with them to their convoy. But it had been a close call. They needed to be more careful if they wanted to continue what they were doing. Helping people is fine, it was good for the group, Al thinks. But they can’t help people if they’re dead, and Morgan really needs to keep that in mind. 

So yeah, Al is exhausted and can’t stop thinking about today’s event. About what might have happened if Tess didn’t help Morgan with the mine. She’d probably be dead by now, so does Morgan, and the rest of the convoy would be spending a completely different night. But she is still there, alive and well, and she can’t stop thinking about how lucky she is. 

The convoy was completely silent now, everybody called it a night and were in their respective trucks. Lost in her thoughts, Al doesn’t notice Alicia approaching her and is startled when she hear footsteps coming in her direction. She’s not surprised to see that it’s Alicia though, the woman isn’t a huge sleeper and they often end up spending each other turn on watch together. This is how they’d become such good friend over these past few month. 

“Why are you still awake ?” Al asks with a smile, even though she already knows the answer.

“Can’t sleep” Alicia simply says, sitting next to her. 

After the day they spent, Al would probably fall asleep right away if she didn’t have to keep watch. “That’s pretty surprising considering the crazy day we just had. I’m exhausted.” 

“Do you want me to take your place ? I mean, you kinda deserve it after making sure Morgan doesn’t get himself killed, again” They both laugh at that. 

Alicia is right though. The fact that Morgan is still alive is astounding to the both of them. He has the bad habit to take an inconsiderate amount of risks, first with Martha, now in the landmine. And yet, it’s like the man will never die. 

“No, I’m fine, it’s just a few hours, I’ll get through them.” Alicia nods at that. 

They don’t speak after that, they stay in a comfortable silence as they watch the night sky. There isn’t any clouds to hide the stars and the moon is beautiful, just a few days left and it will be completely full. After a while, Al lowers her head and gazes at Alicia.

“What’s on your mind ?” She finally says after a few more minutes. 

“Uh ?” Alicia startles. “Nothing relevant, why do you ask ?”

“I don’t know, you just seem like you have a lot on your mind that’s all” And she does, Al could tell, she’s been looking at Alicia for a few minutes now and something appears to be bothering her. 

Alicia takes her time before answering. Al kinda thinks she’s gonna leave the discussion at that but she stops looking at the sky and her eyes finally meet Al’s. 

“Why did you go after him ?” Alicia finally says, out of the blue. 

Al frowns at the question and when she doesn’t answer, Alicia continues.

“I mean, you could have died, you knew the risks. But you didn’t even hesitate, you just ran right in the mine field. 

“I-” Al was searching for what to say next. “I mean, that’s what we do, right ? We help people”

“Yeah, about that. What’s the point of helping people if we can’t even help ourselves ? Morgan took a bad, completely stupid decision. He could have died just like that, and you with him. I don’t know if it’s worth it to be honest.”

“Yeah, I kind of get that, and I think someone really has to have a little discussion with Morgan about his methods.” Al says smiling softly to Alicia. 

The discussion is taking a serious turn, like it usually does at this time of the night. Normally, Al doesn’t mind it, on the contrary, she takes it as an opportunity to ask Alicia some questions. Learn more about her. Sometimes she reciprocates, the last time they did that, she talked about her brother, Jessie. Her encounter with Isabel reminded her how important it is to remember our loved ones every once in a while. 

She told her how stupid he was, how he used to drive her crazy but also how funny and awesome he was as a brother. He was two years older than her and yet they were inseparable. She didn’t mention to Alicia how he died or where she was when it happened, how she’d chosen the story over her own family. She didn’t need to know. She told her how much she missed him though, and she got it. Of course she got it, she lost her brother too, she knew what it felt like. 

Tonight, though, Al doesn’t know if she wants their conversation to get that serious. Last time was already hard for her, she isn’t really a sharer, the less she talks about herself the better. And she’s so sleep deprived she’s feeling very vulnerable. 

“I feel like there’s another reason” Alicia says, breaking the silence.

“What ?” Al simply answers, she’s playing the dumb card but she doesn’t expect Alicia to let her go that easily. 

“Come on Al, you know damn well what I’m talking about, don’t play dumb with me, you know it’s not gonna work.”

“Well, at least I tried.” She laughs at that. Alicia, on the other hand still has her eyes on her, her face very serious. 

“Oh come on sweetheart, where’s your sense of humor ? You know, you’re prettier when you smile.” Al says, smirking at Alicia.

Alicia blushes at the compliment and finally cracks a smile. “Okay, first of all, don’t ever call me sweetheart again, it’s weird. Second of all, you know you can talk to me, right ?”

Al lowers her head at that, not able to look Alicia in the eye any longer. “Yeah, I know.” She sighs. “Alright you win, you wanna know why I took that risk ? Because I couldn’t stand the idea of loosing someone again. That’s why I used to stay on my own. I’ve already lost too much, we all have. I just don’t want to live that again, I can’t feel that pain again, I’m not strong enough.”

She doesn’t dare look at Alicia, so instead she focuses on pulling up the grass from the ground around her. Alicia is completely speechless for a moment, she wasn’t expecting such an answer. Well, to be honest she was, she just didn’t think Al would actually give her what she wanted. 

“I-” Alicia starts speaking after a few seconds. “Um, I’m sorry Al. Do you wanna talk about it ?” Alicia asks, hesitant. 

“I mean, that’s kinda what I’m doing right now.” Al says, finally glancing back at Alicia. The woman’s eyes haven’t left her since the beginning of the discussion. “I had a group, you know, at the beginning of the apocalypse. We weren’t a lot but we helped one another. One day I went on a run to find supplies, and when I came back everyone was dead. They had all been slaughtered by another group. We didn’t even know they existed, they took everything we had and they left, just like that.” She fights back a tear. 

“My girlfriend” She stops again but this time, can’t stop the tears that flow over her cheeks. “She had been bitten during the fight. The members of the group didn’t even bother to kill her, they just left her here, alone, surrounded by her dead friends.”   
“She managed to hide in a car so the walkers wouldn’t eat her alive and when I came back” another pause. “well at least I got to say goodbye to her, some people aren’t that lucky.” 

She wipes the tears that were still flooding on her cheeks and sighs, trying to compose herself. 

“So yeah, I didn’t want to live that all over again. Even though it was just Morgan. You guys are my new family, and families have to protect each other.”

Al sighs again and finally dares to look back at Alicia. The woman’s eyes haven’t left her since the beginning of her story. Her gaze is intense, and Al’s eyes are searching for any kind of reaction from Alicia. She doesn’t really know what to expect, to be honest. Ever since she’d met Alicia, she always seemed kind of expressionless but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t have a heart.

And Al’s story would, most certainly, trigger something within her since she lost her mother and her brother not so long ago. After what seems like an eternity but were in fact a few seconds, Alicia lays her hands on Al’s knee. A gesture she hopes would be received as comforting.

“I get it, I really do.” It’s her turn to sigh now. “But you almost died Al. I know that pain, I know how hard it can be, believe me. But risking dying just to avoid it, it isn’t sane and it’s most certainly not worth it.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Al retorts sarcastically. Alicia cracks a smile and hits Al’s shoulder softly. “ouch, okay I got it, no sarcasm” now the both of them is laughing. 

“Hey wait a minute, were you worried about me ?” Al asks Alicia with a smirk 

Alicia’s face turns red within seconds and Al can’t help but burst out a laugh “Um, no… well yes a little, I mean we’re friends, right ?”

“Relax, sweetheart I was just messing with you. You should’ve seen your face, though” Al’s laughing so much she has to lay down on the grass to stop her stomach from having cramps. “I wouldn’t hit on you Alicia, you look way too straight for me to bother even trying. And since you seem to need a confirmation, yes, we’re friends.”

Al raises her head from the ground and looks at Alicia. Her face is still full on red and her eyes are shifty but she still has this bemused smile on her face which indicates that Al didn’t hurt her feeling too much with her comments.

“Oh, excuse me Al, I didn’t know you had to look like a lesbian to actually be one” Alicia finally says in an offended kind of way. “What does a lesbian even look like ? It is very subjective.” 

“Well, you’re right, but you know, if you really want an answer they usually look kinda hot. In fact, they pretty much look like me.” She smirks at Alicia casually. 

She’s way too confident considering what they were talking about just a few minutes ago and she can tell it’s annoying Alicia. She can’t help messing with her though, seeing her blushing like that was way too funny. And she really needs to keep her mind off their previous conversation right now.

“You’re such a jerk, I hope you know that.” 

“That is one of my most precious talents, indeed.”

“I hate you” Alicia says, laying down the same way Al did a few minutes ago. “I don’t even know if I’m 100% straight to be honest, I guess I never thought about it and then the world went to shit, so there’s that.”

“Well, that’s pretty simple to know” Al answers, turning to her side so she can look at Alicia. “Did you ever feel attracted to a woman before ? It’s a yes or no question.”

“I don’t know. I guess so, I had this friend in high school, she was very pretty but I’m not really sure what I felt for her was some kind of attraction or just full on jealousy.” She follows Al’s lead and lays on her side, giving a faint smile at Al. It felt weird talking about high school, like it was from another life or something.

“Okay well, that’s a start, maybe I was wrong about you after all” Al chuckles. 

“What about you, how did you know ?” 

“I can’t really explain it, I just knew” 

“Well thank you, that’s really helpful” Al laughs at that and Alicia quickly follows.

“I’m sorry but it’s true, one day I just kissed a girl and I knew. That’s all.”

Alicia just stares at her for a moment. Al frowns interrogatively, a bemused smile on her face. “What ? Do I have something on my face ?”

She doesn’t answer. Instead she just stares intently at Al, she never actually took the time to look at her and is momentarily startled by the intensity of her hazel eyes. Al’s questioning her with her eyes and the next thing she know Alicia is kissing her intensely. Al’s hand instinctively come to rest on her waist as Alicia is cupping her jaw with hers. Al doesn’t hesitate and deepens the kiss while Alicia straddles her. 

A moan escapes Alicia’s lips as Al slips her hands under her shirt, caressing her soft skin. The kiss is getting more passionate and neither of them want to let go of the other but the need to breath is stronger. 

Alicia’s gaze is darker than she’s ever recall seeing before. “I’m sorry, I just needed to know.” she says, catching her breath. “Is that okay if I continue ?”

Al’s answer comes maybe a little too quickly but she doesn’t care anymore. “Hell, yeah.”


End file.
